jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gedaan uit liefde
=Bespiegelingen bij Davids ‘Dood van Marat’ in het Brusselse Musée des Beaux Arts= Gedaan uit liefde À MARAT, DAVID staat in statige Romeinse kapitalen op het bijzettafeltje geverfd. L’An II. Het Classicisme gaat hier hand in hand met de Romantiek. Een sjofel schilderij in een museum dat ook niet overhoudt. Je loopt er heen over krakend parket. Wat zijn de kansen die hier worden geboden? Alles wat is gedaan, gedaan uit liefde. De revolutionair – of houden we het op “de journalist” of “de pamflettist”? – hangt in zijn bad alsof hij onverhoeds door een orgasme is geveld, de pen niet aan de krachteloze hand ontglipt, het laatst gelezen document nog in een dode klauw. L’Ami du Peuple, vereeuwigd door De Schilder. Fascinerend. Zal alsnog, door de inspanningen van deze grote mannen, de geschiedenis een gunstiger wending nemen? De tijd der Jakobijnen Zal – nee – de tijd der Jakobijnen is voorbij, een ander slag bepaalt nu onbetwist het uitzicht vanaf de Place de la Concorde. Bedrog in het belang der zaak is norm geworden, als straatvechters beloeren de grote mannen elkaar – en de grote vrouwen – vanachter de façades van hun vriendelijkste gezicht. Daar schiet een arm uit, daar een voet, en als er eentje moord en brand schreeuwt als een ander hem te vlug af is, dan leidt dat enkel tot hilariteit. Gedaan uit liefde Charlotte Corday - haar handen bevlekt met bloed dat al begint te stollen en naar roest ruikt in deze vochtige ruimte - Charlotte Corday rent weg in paniek. Bij de deur kijkt ze handenwringend om: ze rukt aan haar verpleegsterschort die ook al helemaal onder de vlekken zit. Alles wat is gedaan, gedaan uit liefde, denkt ze met dichtgeknepen keel, en: is wat is gedaan nog ongedaan te maken? Strawinsky (in Finland) De geur van zeep is bijna tastbaar en van vers hout in de koele dageraad en op gymschoenen lopen de kinderen over een dik tapijt van dennennaalden. ’s Avonds, de schemer sluit de dingen in, de vossen stappen op de planken, zachtjes, zachtjes, en krabbelen aan de deur. O zoete lente! O zoete lente! Aan de conferentietafel Maar jij, je wrijft je in je handen, Lenny V., als je praat, je bent een hogepriester met de hogepriesters, tussen boterhametende acolieten en de varkenscyclus heeft voor jou geen geheimen. Je bent een boer, je keurt de aarde van je woorden zodat je raden kunt of wat je zegt wel rijkelijk vrucht zal dragen. 'Gedaan uit liefde?' Natuurlijk. Je bent Edith Cresson niet! 'Als de vijand ons bestrijdt,' zei Mao, 'is dat goed, niet slecht; wanneer hij ons doortastend tegemoet treedt, ons beschimpt, ons tot de grond toe afbreekt, dan is dat nog beter: Want het betekent niet alleen dat we er in geslaagd zijn ons terrein tegen hem af te bakenen, het leert ons bovendien dat onze arbeid is bekroond met schitterend succes.' Gay games De dagen staan in het teken van de mislukking en de nachten zijn wit van bittere afgunst. Je jong zijn bleek after all tijdelijk van aard, de daden die de goegemeente verstomd doen staan zijn uitgebleven. Ook de dood zal op de lange duur – daarvoor kun je je hand wel in het vuur steken – niet zijn te ontlopen. Vrolijkheid, er zit niet veel anders op, onnozel enthousiasme, een tutu waar je u tegen zegt, maillots waarin een lam geslacht te grabbel hangt, de straat een week lang jouw domein voor je je weer in het gareel schaart van de duitendieven. Vrolijkheid, vrolijkheid, het kan niet op. Maar niet heus. De onsterfelijkheid was je speelveld, elke gooi een gooi naar roem, elke mislukking een mislukking. Is wat is gedaan, vraag je bij elke daad, achter je gekerfde wang, je dunne mond, onder je onbarmhartig gekortwiekte haar, je grimmig af, gedaan uit liefde? Is wat is gedaan nog ongedaan te maken? ''L’ami du peuple'' Je drukt de zoveelste sigaret uit op het schoteltje van de geranium terwijl je, met een kromme rug op je keukenstoel zittend, door het raam staart waar de straat nog net zo pijnlijk wit en leeg in het zonlicht ligt als steeds. L’ami du Peuple! Jazeker, reken maar. Le Libérateur! El Salvadór! De man met het pistool onheilspellend op zijn slaap gericht: zo zagen ze je het liefst, en als je zei: 'uw dienaar of de dood!', wat denk je dat ze riepen, het schoelje! Is wat er is gedaan nog ongedaan te maken? Want je ziet: nog voor deze dag aan zijn einde is, val je op je knieën en je stort met je ogen vol tranen, reuzendoder, schaamteloos schietgebedjes voor de koning. Niet ongedaan Charlotte Corday - haar handen bevlekt met bloed dat al begint te stollen en naar roest ruikt in deze vochtige ruimte - Charlotte Corday, kijk, ze wandelt weg. Ze legt het mes op de stoel naast de deur en strijkt haar schort recht en wacht op wat komt. Alles wat is gedaan, gedaan uit liefde en wat gedaan is niet meer ongedaan te maken. Na de avond komt de nacht en na de nacht de ochtend en wanneer ze onder de guillotine wordt gebracht, dan geeft ze nog geen krimp. Haar hoofd zal met stijf op elkaar geknepen lippen en met droge ogen vallen in de mand. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Het boek van de wereld